In the machine tooling art, particularly with respect to automatic lathes, once a workpiece has been cut or formed, it is automatically dropped into a receiving container. Various examples of such devices are shown in King U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,700, Scholtes U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,559, and Fortune U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,628.
The devices shown in these patents are typical of the stated art but do not incorporate mechanisms for preventing chips or the like from collecting in the receptacle during the machining operations. Further, the devices as shown are not positioned so as to be recessed and out of the way of the operator during machine operation thereby avoiding injury to the operator by coming in contact with projecting parts and the like.
In addition, the prior art devices very often result in damaging the machine part when it is dropped into the container. Impact of a machined part which strikes a receiving container or metal shavings therein render these parts useless for precision mechanics.